See The Rhythm All In Their Feet
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Raphael and Fondue are in their apartment, doing their own thing. Soon Raphael decides to go visit Marie. He and Fondue are about to leave, but Marie shows up at the door! Turns out, she was going to visit them.


**See the Rhythm All in Their Feet**

Raphael and Fondue were at home. Raphael was studying while Fondue just messed around with a stuffed bone toy that Raphael had bought for him the other day.

Raphael sighed deeply and studied a bit more before putting his things away, a little bored. He really didn't want to be cooped up in his apartment any longer. He wanted to go out or something, probably visit Marie.

"Hey, Fondue…?" Raphael spoke up suddenly, turning to face his white furred friend.

Fondue looked up, peering at his master.

"Do you think we should go out or something? We could visit Marie. I know how much you like her." Raphael tells his doggy companion.

Fondue immediately got up, wagging his tail cheerfully.

Raphael grins. "Great!"

The red haired thief gets up and puts on his glasses. Then he walks towards the door of his apartment, slipping his shoes on along the way. Fondue was right behind him.

Right when he was about to grasp the doorknob, there was a light knock on the door.

Raphael put on a perplexed look, turning his head to glance at his doggy companion. "Who could that be, Fondue?" He questioned him.

Fondue looked at him, a confused look in his eyes. "Woeuf…?"

Raphael shrugged and opened the door, peeking through the crack to see who it was. He was quite surprised to see Marie standing there, holding her violin case and wearing a kind smile.

"Hello, Raphael." She greets him politely.

"Marie!" Raphael grins happily, opening the door all the way to let her in. "Come on in!"

Marie steps into his apartment, her smile getting bigger, but also a little apologetic. "I'm sorry if I came at a wrong time or something. I just…really wanted to come visit." She informs him.

"This isn't a wrong time." Raphael responded, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Marie's smile turned bright. "Good."

"So you just wanted to visit, huh?" Raphael questioned, gazing at her fondly. "Fondue and I were just about to go out to visit _you_. Isn't that right, Fondue?" He looked down at the white dog.

"Woeuf!" Fondue barked, wagging his tail.

Marie laughed a little, patting the top of Fondue's head. "Hey there, Fondue. How are you?"

Fondue wagged his tail even more, staring up at Marie jovially. "Woeuf! Woeuf!" He answered.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Fondue." Marie tells him, looking over at Raphael who gave her a big smile.

"So how are _you_ doing, Marie?" Raphael queried, gesturing towards his bed so she could sit down.

Marie went on over and sat down on his bed, grinning. "I'm doing quite well, Raphael. Thank you for always coming to every one of my performances. It means a lot to me. How've you been?" She asked him.

"Well, I've been just dandy," Raphael answered, shrugging. "Been studying a lot."

"That's good," Marie says. "I've been practicing with my violin. Oh, which reminds me, I learned a new song. Would you like to hear it? Maybe you could even dance to it."

Raphael looked very interested now, curiosity burning his eyes. "Sure! I'd love to hear it!"

"Are you going to dance to it as Raphael?" Marie questioned him.

Raphael shook his head, smirking. "Nope! You know this is a job for Phantom R!"

Marie's smile widened as Raphael immediately switched to Phantom R, adorning the suit, hat, and whatnot, posing stylishly.

"Phantom R at your service!" He announced with a flawless bow.

Marie laughed a little in amusement, removing her violin from its case. "It's good to know!"

Phantom R nods.

Fondue sits next to the bed, watching with wide eyes and wagging his tail cheerfully.

Marie gets up from the bed and looks at Phantom R calmly for a moment before beginning to play her violin, the melody becoming a bit fast, but also wonderfully symmetrical.

Phantom R immediately began to move to the rhythm, spinning, swaying, and moving about all over the room, moving flawlessly and very stylishly.

Marie moved with the rhythm too as she played her violin, her eyes closed in deep concentration.

Fondue watched, seeing the rhythm all in their feet. He wanted to join in on the dancing so he got up, rushing over to Phantom R's side, moving about and dancing to the rhythm.

Phantom R smiled at this, but continued displaying his slick moves, dancing with pure style and grace.

Marie continued to play beautifully, her eyes remaining closed for the time being and her moving body continuously with the amazing rhythm that came from the melody she played.

So the day continued on that way…rhythmically and wonderful.


End file.
